


Podfic: would i have to pass you by?

by HufflepuffBetty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gangs, Bisexual Betty Cooper, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Riverdale, Riverdale Podfic, also betty and veronica are bi i'm sorry i don't make the rules, also hal cooper is d e a d because i hate him, also southside high doesn't exist, based on personal experience, basically instead of jug in the three musketeers it was vee, betty is not OK, bughead - Freeform, cannon is pretty much irrelevant in this story just to let you know, i'm so sorry i promise it is worth the read, jason is dead sorry, jug causes p r o b l e m s, kevin what are you d o i n g, maybe idk it's my first story and i'm worried, mean Veronica, mean archie, this author doesn't know how to tag, vee didn't move from ny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffBetty/pseuds/HufflepuffBetty
Summary: 25 minute podficBetty Cooper, post-triangle, is sinking, drowning, dying in perfection. She's way past point of no return, and if someone doesn't see her soon, there may be nothing left to save.And then... Jughead Jones, delinquent and Betty's antagonizer, does a complete one hundred and eighty degree spin. And Betty learns she doesn't know how to live with or without him.(In which Betty is breaking and she just knows that Jughead hates her- except he doesn't.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [would i have to pass you by?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864672) by [eggharbor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggharbor/pseuds/eggharbor). 



> TRIGGER WARNING(from the author): This story will describe a character facing anorexia, and at times it may get slightly graphic. Please, please, please, if you are facing an eating disorder, get help. I do not condone eating disorders, but there is a character who attempts to help Betty hide her disorder. I do not support this character's actions, but it is a part of the story. This story is based on my experiences in high school, and as such I'm going to go into some detail, so if this story will negatively affect you in any way, then please do not read it. Thank you.
> 
> Also, each chapter title is a song name, which will show the progression of the story when you put them in a playlist. The title song is "Black Flies" by Ben Howard, and this chapter is "Love" by Daughter.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Thank you guys for listening! Comments really make my day.  
> My tumblr is Hufflepuff-Betty
> 
> Thank you May for letting me read your fic! It's some real poetry and I love it. If anyone wants to read her stuff, her AO3 and Tumblr handle is eggharbor.

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cxd2PRJNniFeyQ-6quRD7PPkNpEn6aEe/view?usp=sharing


	2. make me feel any less alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19 minute Podfic  
> Betty straightens. Betty smiles. And Betty keeps going. Kevin and Ethel help. Reggie helps. Cheryl helps. Toni helps.
> 
> Archie and Veronica do not help.
> 
> And Jughead Jones definitely does not help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This story will describe a character facing anorexia, and at times it may get slightly graphic. Please, please, please, if you are facing an eating disorder, get help. I do not condone eating disorders, but there is a character who attempts to help Betty hide her disorder. I do not support this character's actions, but it is a part of the story. This story is based on my experiences in high school, and as such I'm going to go into some detail, so if this story will negatively affect you in any way, then please do not read it. Thank you.
> 
> Song for this chapter is "A Lack of Color" by Death Cab for Cutie.

Thank you for listening! I love any and all comments. Do you want any specific fic turned into a pod? Do you have any suggestions on how not to get that "reader in a box" sound? Wanna wish me luck with my impending new year in college? Comment below, or hit me up on Tumblr, I'm Hufflepuff-Betty. 

May, the lovely author, goes by eggharbor on AO3 and egg-harbor on Tumblr.

Also! There's a new podfic-er in town!! Mo1347 has made a beautiful podfic of "ten things to love about her," at this link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016027/chapters/37375001?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_184906868

Thanks for hanging out with me, you wonderful humans <3

 

https://drive.google.com/file/d/19T-yhUIElhKAkHjPpgW7J6HKuwCGALoK/view?usp=sharing


	3. the past has tasted bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17 minute podfic
> 
> See Betty run, see Betty break, see Betty question why Jughead Jones suddenly seems to care about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This story will describe a character facing anorexia, and at times it may get slightly graphic. Please, please, please, if you are facing an eating disorder, get help. I do not condone eating disorders, but there is a character who attempts to help Betty hide her disorder. I do not support this character's actions, but it is a part of the story. This story is based on my experiences in high school, and as such I'm going to go into some detail, so if this story will negatively affect you in any way, then please do not read it. Thank you.
> 
> Song for this chapter is "I'll Be Good" by Jaymes Young.

Guys guys guys there's a frickin' sound lab in my college! I got to record in an actual audio room! I felt so professional even though it took me 20 minutes to get the microphone to work and I didn't know what almost any of the buttons were supposed to do. Also, in future, I really need to remember a water bottle. You get some high quality croaky-Pearce voice.

Thanks for sticking with me in my audio adventures! If you want to talk to me (ask for stories to make into pods, give advice on the amazingly complex world of audio production, or tell me random factoids [I love random factoids]), you can comment below, or tumble with me at hufflepuff-betty!

If you'd like to give some love to the writer May, she goes by eggharbor on AO3 and egg-harbor on tumblr.

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LqkKH1K0anNYP45I3T9aHSDwdKbtaPaw/view?usp=sharing


	4. gone somewhere deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23 minute podfic 
> 
> Betty is rebuilding. But she doesn't have to shoulder the weight alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIGGER WARNING: This story will describe a character facing anorexia, and at times it may get slightly graphic. Please, please, please, if you are facing an eating disorder, get help. I do not condone eating disorders, but there is a character who attempts to help Betty hide her disorder. I do not support this character's actions, but it is a part of the story. This story is based on my experiences in high school, and as such I'm going to go into some detail, so if this story will negatively affect you in any way, then please do not read it. Thank you.
> 
> Song for this chapter is "Oblivion" by Bastille.

I'm back!! I really missed recording, so hopefully I won't be gone so long again. College has just been hella hectic, and I haven't had the time/emotional bandswidth to do it. 

Please like/comment! Any response really makes my day. You can also hit me up on Tumblr, my handle is Hufflepuff-Betty   
<3

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KOmL6WIZ5aOKhY_hZUogHTLgy70RuFQE/view?usp=sharing


	5. the fear of falling apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22 minute podfic
> 
> Cheryl, Toni, Kevin, Betty. The four of them are a lot of things.
> 
> But above all else, they are loved.

Here you go Lovelies! How's the audio quality from your perspective? 

 

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_qq5xDrNdKuVA4xxv_7eH---vbbNbFRZ/view?usp=sharing


End file.
